


Unseasoned

by jinxes (bobbemorse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbemorse/pseuds/jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Malia's friend Kira is also playing." And that is a real smile on her lips now. Although, no, not a smile, a grin. Allison knows that grin all too well. It's her 'I'm presenting to you: an attractive person' grin.<br/>"You should come meet her."<br/>"Lydia," Allison says, accusingly because damnit – this <i>always</i> happens.<br/>"Could you please stop trying to set me up with everyone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasoned

It's not that the orchestra at their college is supposed to be particularly good it's just that Lydia is absolutely terrifying when it comes to things that are important to her.  
"We," Lydia says and points at Allison, Scott and Stiles with her fork.  
"-are going to the concert. Because there is no way I'm letting down Danny and Malia again."

Allison chuckles at the way Scott and Stiles share a look and squirm under Lydia's narrowed eyes. Stiles breaks first. Of course he does.  
"Yeah Lydia, look, it's not that we don't really want to see your girlfriend in action. But we kinda have plans with Derek, so..." For just a second Lydia's eyes become slits before she straightens up and turns her head. 

"Alright then. Allison!" Completely ignoring the two boys who both look apprpriately displeased at the cold shoulder their getting a load of Lydia focuses her attention on Allison herself, her eyes not leaving a doubt in Allison's mind that if she refuses to go to that concert she is going to end up as a pile of dust in the dirtiest corner on the campus.  
"You're coming, right?" 

She emphasizes the t so hard that Allison is pretty sure the bottle in her hand is shaking with fear.

*

"Wow, this room is tiny," Allison whispers when she sits next to Lydia who is already in her seat, her legs crossed and with the quickest of smiles on her face when Malia peeks through the curtains, obviously not concerned with being seen in her uniform before the concert even starts.  
When she spots Lydia she smiles and waves and makes Allison smile fondly to herself because she knows Lydia would never have accepted this from Jackson or Aiden, being in an orchestra that is not even on the radar outside of their college.

"Yeah, trust me, none of these kids here are on scholarship," Lydia says with a raise of her eyebrow but a smile beneath her voice. She looks down at the program in her hand and her voice travels a little higher when she says:  
"Malia's friend Kira is also playing." And that is a real smile on her lips now. Although, no, not a smile, a grin. Allison knows that grin all too well. It's her 'I'm presenting to you: an attractive person' grin.  
"You should come meet her."

"Lydia," Allison says, accusingly because damnit – this _always_ happens.  
"Could you please stop trying to set me up with everyone?" Unfortunately Lydia smile only slips into the range of disapproving.  
"Sweetie, I just present you your opportunities because you never seem to realize them until their shoved into our face." She pats Allison's knee with her hand and Allison rolls her eyes but she knows that Lydia has a point because Lydia always has a point. 

It's not that she is opposed to a relationship or even just a hook up. It's just that she's not actively looking for either of those things. She isn't used to stay at one place, to form relationships and for them to hold. Even when she was old enough to keep in contact with people from the places she moved away from she'd already gotten used to moving on from people to people. 

Lydia takes her hand off of Allison's knee and straightens her back when the curtains open. 

*

They aren't great.  
They aren't terrible either, though, so Allison guesses it kind of balances itself out. 

Malia temporarily looks bored behind her drums and Lydia sighs when the violins all screw up at once but over all it goes pretty smoothly. At least Allison thinks it does. She doesn't actually have a clue where music is concerned, though, so they might as well have been completely terrible to someone with finer hearing.

Lydia probably knows better than her and she feels her flinching a few times but when Malia emerges from backstage with a satisfied grin on her face, Lydia smiles and greets her by putting her arm around Malia's back. 

"Kira is coming in a second," Malia says and removes Lydia's arm from her waist to stand behind her and rest her head against Lydia's. The way Malia crouches down a little to get the perfect angle leaves something hurting in Allison's chest, something that doesn't even seem significant, something that kind of feels like a splinter that only hurts when you move a specific way.  
Allison shakes it off.

For lack of a better conversation topic she asks:  
"What instrument is she playing?" Malia looks down at Lydia with a furrowed brow, something she seems to do quite often, at least when Allison's around.  
"The clarinet." She lifts her head a little and looks down at Lydia.  
"You didn't show her? You were the one who wanted to set her up." Lydia briefly closes her eyes, obviously drawing a deep breath.

"I wanted their first meeting to be at least a little... authentic," she says and turns around with a stern look in her eyes.  
"Well," Malia says, not thrown off by Lydia's expression in the slightest.  
"-shouldn't you have told her then? I mean, if you wanted it to be truthful." Lydia gives, without a doubt, a biting answer but Allison zones out when another girl comes down the stairs at the side of the stage. 

Allison catches the exact moment in which she can see that the girl is going to fall but she's too far away to help in time so she can only shout:  
"Look out!" Before the girl stumbles and falls down the stairs, somehow managing to turn mid air and landing on her ass. 

Lydia turns around, hair flying, amd gives Allison a meaningful look.  
"And that," she says, pointig at the girl who is hastily picking up her sheet music.  
"-would be Kira." Malia and Allison simultaneously drop to the ground to help retrieve the scattered items that lay all over the floor. 

Kira looks up and the expression on her face is pure mortification but she's pretty nevertheless, because of course she is, Lydia obviously handpicked her.  
"Hi, I'm Kira," she says while still sorting through her sheet music on the floor. Her smile has a little of a desperate edge to it but it seems genuine and overall... cute.  
Kira is a very cute girl. 

Allison tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles back, not able to keep all her amusement out of it.  
"Allison," she says and pulls the clarinet case towards her.  
"I hope it's still whole."  
"Oh, yeah," Kira says,  
"It survived worse." Her little laugh sounds anxious, though, so Allison opens the case to make sure. 

"No!" Allison looks up at the shout Kira gives but immediately looks down again when she grasps what she's just seen.  
"What's that?" she asks, no longer smiling. The slip of paper laying right on top of the clarinet in the case caught her eye right when she opened it. Allison recognizes Lydia's neat, wide handwriting instantly when she takes the note out and reads: _Because apparently you have been pining forever, here's her phone number. If you're too shy we're going to have to think of something else._

"I, uh... So, I kind of know who you are," Kira says and Allison looks up at her, her smile returning in an uncomfortable manner. When she realizes what she just said Kira's eyes widen.  
"I mean, I don't really know you, I just... know of you. We had one Creative Writing class together but then you dropped out. Lydia told me that, I'm not stalking you. And I also kind of think you're... cute, so Lydia helped me out and gave me your number but since you obviously don't know who I am I never got around to texting you and then-"  
"Then I invited you here so you two could finally talk," Lydia says, way too cheerful for the situation.

Allison laughs curtly. Kira looks at her, pleading, but Allison didn't even know she existed until today and honestly:  
"This is a little creepy!" And normally she would probably stand her ground but all the people around make her immensely uncomfortable and also she isn't particularly keen on doing this in front of Lydia and Malia either.  
She turns on her heel and walks away.

*

She has folded the damn note about twenty times now. Since Lydia is her roommate and she's currently trying to avoid talking to her, Allison decides to go in the opposite direction and sits down in front of the fountain where she always goes when Lydia and Malia are occupying the room.

"I'm really sorry!"  
Allison jumps.  
"Jesus!" she says and turns toward Kira who's standing behind her (seriously, who sneaks up on someone from behind.)  
"You scared me."  
"Oh!" Kira says as if she doesn't really think she could scare anyone.  
"I'm sorry about that, too." 

Allison sighs. God, it's been long since she's had a conversation like this.  
"It's fine," she reassures.  
"Look, I didn't mean to humiliate or reject you," she says, a little resignated. She lets her head fall to the side, so she can look at Kira who's now sitting next to her. 

She really does look cute and there's something considerate in her look, tinged by a little bit of sadness, but considerate nonetheless. Allison knows that it would have taken an awful lot for her to get over her own pride and approach the person she has a crush on after they let them down before they could even get to know each other. It's kind of admirable how calm Kira is in the face of that.

"I know that you can't really help a crush." Kira smiles and it looks relieved, so Allison smiles back and then, because that smile makes her feel daring somehow, asks:  
"It is a crush, right?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely," Kira says and it comes out so rushed and utterly convinced that it startles a laugh out of Allison.

"But you don't need to take pity on me. I probably was a little creepy."  
"How about I don't take pity and we just start over?" Allison asks and points to the clarinet case on Kira's lap.  
"So, you were good." Kira laughs.  
"Nah, I'm really not that good." She smiles fondly, while her fingers wander over the case.  
"But I like the feeling when I'm playing." She looks up and meets Allison's eyes, earnest and genuine, and Allison catches herself thinking that maybe this is good. Maybe Kira, too, has no idea what she's doing or what she's getting into right now.

"I should try it some time," she says and is absolutely serious when she leans in a little closer and whispers:  
"You could teach me how to play?"


End file.
